Conventional surveillance systems often dictate the type and geographic locations of video cameras used for surveillance. In addition, end-users employing these systems typically conduct surveillance in a fixed location, such as in a back office or at a security desk. Such surveillance systems may not be highly effective in tactical environments where mobility, portability and access to a plurality of disparate cameras positioned in various strategic locations is desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mobile surveillance system employing various cameras in different combinations and configurations for use in tactical environments.